Keep Your Eyes on Me
by shitsumon
Summary: Yuugi feels ignored by his friends and family. But at least Yami is there.


Keep Your Eyes On Me

**I am here**

Disclaimer:  I do not and will never own Yugioh.  Sorry, it's just this little issue called money . . . I don't have any. T_T

Oh, and do correct me on certain issues.  Also, please inform me of those points in this story that especially stand out.

The poem came from a song that I can't quite remember.  *pouts*  I hate forgetting things!

This is probably going to be a short fic.  I hope you like it.

REVIEW!!!!!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_I am here, bright morning light._

_Keep your eyes on me,_

_Before I go to hell . . ._

_I am here, far away,_

_Where the angels fear to tread._

_Too far . . ._

/Yami . . ./

//Yes, Yuugi?//

/ . . ./

//Yuugi?//

"Hey, Yuugi!  C'mon, hurry up.  We're gonna be late for school!"

/It's nothing./

"Huh?  Right, Anzu.  Let's go!"  Yuugi Motou maintained a chirpy tone for his friend.  After all, they _did_ have to go to class.

Anzu paused to stare at her small friend, then dashed to the appropriate classroom, only to receive a tardy.

For once, Yuugi was on time.

After class, Yuugi joined his friends.  As was their habit, they walked him home.  That way, they managed to get a glimpse of the new items in stock at the game shop.

"I'm not sure, Jonouchi-kun."  Yuugi looked almost directly upward in order to view his tall blond friend.

"Wha'd'ya mean you don't know?"

"He means he doesn't know!"

"Come off it, Anzu.  I just wanna know if the new shipment has come in yet."

"How would Yuugi know?  He's been in class all day!"

Yuugi tuned out the verbal spat between the two, knowing that it was just their way of maintaining their friendship.  He smiled happily, and kept an eye out for wandering bullies.  It was better to be safe than sorry.

"Honda-kun?"  Yuugi glanced at the fourth member of the group.

"Yeah?"

"What's with the pink ribbon?"

"What?  Oh, nothing?  Nothing at all.  Really . . . it's nothing."  He trailed off with an embarrassed expression upon his face.  Jonouchi and Anzu stopped their bickering to stare at the blushing Honda.

"Hey, man . . . why do you have a pink ribbon?"  Jonouchi received a quick panicked glare from his friend.

"Oh, it's nothing.  Nothing at all."

"Yes, we've gathered that."  Anzu wore a questioning look.

Yuugi gave a quiet laugh at the torture that Honda was currently going through.  When Jonouchi and Anzu both became curious, they didn't stop investigating until they got the full story.

They arrived at the game shop, and Yuugi ushered them in.  "Grandpa, I'm home!  Grandpa!"

"I hear you.  I hear you."  Sugoroku came out from behind the shelf he was restocking.  "Can you help me inventory tonight?"

"Sure thing."

Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu studied all the new items in stock, and Honda even bought another one of the blank puzzles, and blushed as he paid for his purchase.  "Arigatou."  

They left with a quick good-bye, and Yuugi began to work on the inventory.

"Are puzzles popular these days, Grandpa?"  Yuugi noticed a rather large number of jigsaw puzzles in the day's shipment.  "Grandpa?  Grandpa?"

"What is it, Yuugi?"  Sugoroku didn't turn his head as he continued to peruse through the inventory records.  There seemed to be a large number of puzzles that week.

" . . .Nothing."

The rest of the evening passed peacefully enough.  The two shared a simple meal, and Yuugi went to his bedroom to do his homework.  He moaned when he pulled out his English book.

//Yuugi?  What is it?//

"Hmm?"  /Oh, nothing./

//Nothing.//

/I have an English exam next week.  I can't for the life of me figure out why anyone would ever want to learn it.  It's so hard!//

//This is the grunting language?//

Yuugi gave a weak smile.  While English was a terrible language, he would not have claimed that it consisted of grunting.  /Yeah./

Yami didn't speak anymore after that, probably to save himself the torture of listening to harsh sounds of the English language.  Yuugi began to study.

"Past and future imperfect negation verb forms . . ."

Three hours later, Yuugi stood up and walked away from his desk.  Stretching, he sauntered over to his dresser and changed into his pajamas.  It was only after he had brushed his teeth and was in bed that Yami spoke again.

//No more grunting?//

/No more grunting.  Good night, Yami./

It felt good to sleep.


End file.
